Funbari no Drabbles
by Yuki-Minyooki-chan
Summary: Todo puede pasar en una pensión conteniendo como habitantes a tantos jovenes...en especial cuando cada día es una nueva historia que a veces no tiene nada que ver con la otra, ¿o sí?...Será que el amor prevalece ensima de todo o...¿Quieres saber? ¡Entra!
1. La nota del pervertido

**Todos los Drabbles que realice tal vez no tengan conexión u.u o muestre universos alternos de todas formas les daré un poquito de detalles antes de comenzarlo, anunciando si hay lemon o no (cosa que veo poco probable… es que me da pena! ///), y otras ía dicho que haría un fic mas largo pero ese está en proceso… así que disfruten los drab´s ^^**

Generó**: Ecchi- cómico.**

Parejas**: TamaoxRen.**

Edad**: entre 18 a 15 años.  
**

Advertencia**: Un poco de Occ, creo, pero no mucho… ¬¬.**

_**Negación: Shaman King **__**no**__** me pertenecen sino al Sensei Hiroyuki Takei. **_

**Fic: "Funbari no Drabbles"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan

* * *

**

**LA NOTA DEL PERVERTIDO**

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Volvió a cuestionarse mentalmente. Ahora ellos no paraban de leer la maldita cosa una y otra vez… y lo peor, no podía detenerles.

-"Me encantaría tocar sus largas piernas…"-empezó a picar el Ainu, con clara burla y perversión en su rostro.

-Calla…-trató, inútilmente, de detener los comentarios retorcidos, a su parecer, mal intencionados el de ojos dorados con respecto a los pensamientos del _hielito_. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

-"Sus pechos…"-le siguió el rey de la risa, con una sonrisa levemente pervertida.

El malestar del joven chino incrementaba a cada palabra, ¿Por qué demonios se le ocurrió escribir lo que pensaba de _ella_ con respecto a su cuerpo justamente en la sala? ¿Por qué no en su habitación? ¡Pero no! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de liberar lo que su mente y lo escribió ahí! ¡Con un demonio! Pensó, que luego podría quemar el papel, cortarlo en pedacitos, ¡Cualquier cosa! Para desaparecer esa bendita evidencia. Gritar no le serviría.

-Cállate –el tono del pelos violáceos era amenazador y su mirada fulminante.

-"Su firme traceso…"-le continúo Ryu con corazones y baba escurriéndose en los labios. Se veía a lejos que su imaginación estaba formando una película con cada palabra. Y el tono de voz que utilizaba… le asqueaba.

Tao resoplo en un intento de no destrozar todo a su paso. Maldita la hora en que llegaron sus _queridos _amigos y le arrebataron aquella nota. Todos, incluyendo a Yho, lo veían con rostros pervertidos.

Estaban todos en la sala, contemplándolo. Era molesto, sin duda. Las chicas habían salido de compras a quien sabe dónde, ¿Qué importaba? Y todos los hombres se quedaron en la pensión. Cabe decir que no todos en el mismo lugar. Él era el único que estaba el aquel lugar, la sala, viendo la tele y muy amablemente _ella_ le había dejado leche caliente y galletas antes de irse, con una enorme y dulce sonrisa. Quedo embobado y admiro el cuerpo, bien formado y crecido de la joven. Una vez marchado lo dejo alterado y después de unos minutos su mente no lo dejaba en paz así que empezó a escribir. Total, cavaria con la evidencia de sus pensamientos nada… inocentes. Pero no conto con lo que ahora pasaba… era como… como una…

-Maldición…- susurró con fastidio y enojo.

Pasaron la nota por cada uno de ellos mientras él estaba atado con cuerdas humanas. Chocolove, Horo Horo y Ryu lo tenían agarrado, los dos primeros de los brazos y el último de las piernas. Yho, Manta y Licerg veían divertidos la situación. No todos los días puedes ver la parte más pervertida de uno de tus amigos, el más cerrado, escrito en una nota.

-S-señorito…-exclamó asombrado el general. Rojo como un tomate al ver los pensamientos de su amo con respecto a una joven. Le era increíble. Ren se sonrojo, estaba demasiado incomodo. Los demás espíritus tenían los mismos gestos que sus amos. A excepción de Morfil que no se encontraba.

-"Sus carnosos labios…"-prosiguió leyendo Manta. Los ojos del pequeño tenían un brillo malicioso. Licerg e Yho bebieron té al mismo tiempo tratando de aguantar la carcajada. Los únicos parados eran los agresores del chino, y el mencionado.

-¡Quieren callarse de una buena vez!-gritó exasperado. Sus venas eran fáciles de ver, su ceño fruncido estaba más que pronunciado y su característica punta estaba crecida a niveles nuevos para ellos. Claro, el sonrojo no desaparecía.

-"Esas curvas que me traen loco…"-Licerg lo dijo dando un toque especial al pronunciar aquello. Sonreía casi malévolamente. Era hombre también después de todo, y ver al tan serio Tao Ren en aquellas circunstancias no era pan de cada día.

-"Pero lo que más me encanta… es su sonrisa… "que tierno Ren – mencionó el castaño con expresión pasiva haciendo que los colores del Tao vayan a niveles mucho mayores. Tal vez comparados con los de un tomate. Sus compañeros dejaron de sostenerlo para reventarse en el suelo de la risa.

-D-déjame a mí terminar de leer… jajaja – el Ainu no paraba de reírse, y con lagrimas en los ojos tomo el pedazo de papel de las manos del Asakura. Ren parecía estar en otro lugar.- "Espero que algún día pueda tocar esa piel… que es mía y solo mía…" que posesivo tiburoncito- soltó con burla antes de volver a reír junto con todos.

Tao Ren había pasado por situaciones difíciles, en serio, pero este momento no podría ser más vergonzoso que todos los que habían vivido. _Esos _ que estaban ahí con él eran sus tan aclamados _amigos,_ y aunque no lo dijera abiertamente los apreciaba pero en estos instantes lo que su persona deseaba era destrozar cada fibra del cuerpo de ellos. Los quería matar.

Apenado, se arrojo a por todas a darles la paliza de sus vidas. En medio del apogeo un fuerte viento, proveniente de la ventana, arranco el tormento del chino de las manos del Usui. Lo que no sabían era que las chicas habían regresado de las compras y se encontraron con la escena de los chicos peleando por… ¿Por un papel? hasta que el viento hiso de las suyas arrastrando ese objeto hasta la cara de una de las chicas. Los jóvenes escuchan la pequeña exclamación de molestia y voltean para palidecer sus rostros.

La joven, junto a sus acompañantes, empieza a leer. Estaba todo muy silencioso. La penosa chica se pone roja mira al leer para mirar al joven sonrojado y luego al piso, la rubia posee un pequeño sonrojo y la mujer china junto a la peli azul sonríen con malicia.

-Esto… parece-comenzó a articular la pequeña Ainu mirando a los chicos que tragaron pesado.

-La nota de un pervertido – cortó la rubia viendo severa a los hombres. Se cruzo de brazos. Ellos sudando la gota gorda. En especial al _acusado._

-Y no es cualquier nota. Va dirigida a alguien en especial –comentó con malicia la taoísta mirando significativamente a su hermano. Sonrió más al ver el nerviosismo. Ren mando miradas fulminantes y llenas de odio hacia sus _amigos._ Estos sonrieron más nerviosamente. Se veía que no saldrían vivos por ningún lado. Ni por las chicas ni por Tao.

-Y-yo…-las palabras no querían salir. Porque su situación no era sencilla y es que lo es más cuando escribes al inicio de la nota:

"Por Tao Ren"

Y de paso cometer el grave y estúpido error de colocar al final de la misma nota:

"Y sé que suena a nota de un pervertido pero es que yo la deseo.

Te deseo Tamao Tamamura."

Se sentía y consideraba estúpido, un completo imbécil, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez como al inicio de la jornada. Seguro que le recordarían ese día toda su vida. Y nada más y nada menos como:

_La nota del pervertido._

**¡Isshô!_

* * *

_**

**Bien, ha acabado el primer drabble xDD ¿Les gusto la situación de Ren? Les aviso que todos los drabbles son RenxTamao ¬¬ o tal vez difiera para crear situaciones a mi gusto con otras parejas, quien sabe. **

**Por otro lado, es esencial que me respondan a esto: **¿Quedo Occ?

_**Occ: significa que hay alteración en la personalidad de los personajes.**_

**Les informo que he subido esto porque me apetecia muchísimo xDD y no pude resistirlo. Sin embargo, es de vital importancia que lean mi **profile** para saber de mis movimientos. No se vayan a desanimar que yo nunca abandono. Nos leemos! **

_¡Dejen Review!_

**Att. Minyooki-chan**


	2. Operación Amor I

**Drabble dedicado a **neko tao ren **por dedicarme un fic *¬* y he de decir que no acaba aquí xDD por que tiene conti. Pero bueno… ¡Ha! Casi se me olvidaba mencionar: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Sé que es atrasado u.u pero… más vale tarde que nunca xD. Por otra parte espero aunque sea un poco haber abarcado lo que me pedias… sin embargo a un faltan dos o tres drabbles… quien sabe ¬w¬. **

Género:** Romance-cómico.**

Parejas:** RenxTamao, HoroxTamao, MarcoxTamao. OJO: aun **no están definidas parejas** exactas **pero el ultimo drabble** de esta dedicatoria **se sabra**.**

Edad: **Horo, Tamao, Ren unos 18 a 22 años. Marco unos 30 y dele.**

Advertencia: **Abra Occ, lastimosamente, pero lo necesario y justo.**

_**Negación: Shaman King no me pertenecen sino al Sensei Hiroyuki Takei. **_

**Fic: "Funbari no Drabbles"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan

* * *

**

**OPERACIÓN AMOR I:**

**EL ENEMIGO DE MI ENEMIGO ES MI AMIGO **

Y ahí estaban mirando desde lejos en uno de los matorrales de un café como bebían lentamente, valga la redundancia, un café aunque la chica poseía era un enorme helado. Estaban furiosos, tanto, como para ir y matar a _ese_. Sus puños estaban apretados junto con sus mandíbulas y las venas de sus frentes eran del tamaño del monte Everest.

Aun no comprendía como habían acabado ellos dos vigilando a la "pareja", pero estaban seguros de que Marco no saldría vivo de esta. Habían discutido incesantemente en la mañana, una riña, eso era normal para todos. Pero lo que no sabían los habitantes de la pensión era que peleaban por una chica. Así desde que se enteraron de que les gustaba la misma persona no paraban de mirarse como si se quisieran matar. Además, cada vez que uno veía a su oponente tener demasiado contacto con su "mujer" buscaban la manera de arruinar el plan del otro a toda costa. Sabían que eran contrincantes muy fuertes, que aunque tendrían a mas de mil féminas tras ellos no obtenían la atención de la persona que amaban… o más bien del tipo de atención que querían generar de ella.

Con lo que no contaban era que uno de los soldados "X", Marco, la invitara a salir o por lo menos eso es lo que pudo escuchar uno de ellos al espiar, Horo, y rápidamente le comunico a su enemigo la situación pues se presentaba una amenaza más grande que ellos mismo…

Una amenaza con experiencia.

Marco, un hombre que pasa los treinta y tantos, con una preferencia peligrosa con mujeres diez años menor que él. Como en el caso de la doncella de Hierro. Además, con una experiencia de conquiste muy famosa entre las chiquillas. De todos menos de una: Tamao Tamamura. Ella, una joven con un alma pura y con las cualidades que el soldado de cabellos dorados prefiere.

Estaban por ejercer su plan de ataque contra "ricitos de oro", como había llamado el Ainu al soldado, para acabar con la amenaza. Se pararon y miraron decididos el local. Ren entro primero con su arrogancia acostumbrada mientras que Usui portaba una sonrisa jovial aunque con una mirada decidida. Se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejada de sus objetivos.

El de ojos dorados aun no podía creer que estaba trabajando en equipo con Horokeido pero o hacían algo o el "asalta cunas" podría atacar de forma no conveniente para ellos a Tamao. Extraño fue el momento en que descubrieron los dos su amor por la chica. Fue estúpido en realidad, aun se avergonzaba del momento.

Comieron lentamente sus órdenes y esperaron unos minutos. Luego de un rato, los dos, vieron a su enemigo, Marco, este al verlos sonrió de forma socarrona y triunfante. Los dos jóvenes inexpertos en el amor miraron con odio y enojo al hombre.

Tamamura estaba de espaldas a ellos sin enterarse de nada. Le había traído casi a la fuerza y estaba muy apenada de toda su situación. Jamás pensó salir con alguien mucho mayor que ella, en realidad. Y según lo que le dijo el soldado era para comprobar algo. Ella no sabía qué. Suspiro un poco para mirar el lugar donde estaba. Era muy elegante a pesar de ser un café, todo el local estaba decorado con colores tierra y un hermoso crema, con mesas con manteles blancos que poseían encajes, sillas de cabillas de color negro que formaban figuras al respaldar de esta, el piso de piedra, las paredes de color crema con toques arenosos, las ventanas de madera con aires de vejez, plantas por las esquinas y la barra decorada de igual forma que el resto del salón. Sonrió un poco. Por lo menos alguien estaba interesada en ella, Marco, no sabía porque pero ya lo sabría después.

Tomaron el resto de su orden y se pararon luego de que el soldado pagara. Se dirigieron a la puerta del lugar y al cruzar primero ella la puerta él le detuvo para susurrarle algo mientras ella se sonrojaba y asentía. A continuación la chica salió y le espero fuera mientras que Marco se dirigía a la mesa de los jóvenes shamanes, que miraban mal al sujeto.

-Veo que han decidido seguirnos- sonrió con satisfacción a ver los rostros de los chicos. Lo querían matar, literalmente.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes con salir con Tamao?-directo al grano Ren le miro inquisidora mente y altaneramente. No iba a dejar que se llevaran algo que consideraba valioso. Tamamura lo era para él.

-Contesta Marco – El Ainu hablo en forma de advertencia mientras miraba a su enemigo de forma amenazadora y parecía no querer resistir las ganas de matarlo. La escenita que vio le molesto y mucho, claro, le sorprendió que Ren aparentara no haberle afectado pero revisando bien al chino pudo ver que sus puños desde hace rato estaban de color blanco por la furia.

-Pasar un _buen_ rato… bueno, me tengo que ir. A las damas no se les hace esperar- su sonrisa se amplió al ver la cara desencajada de ambos y antes de que pudiera hacer algo el soldado ya estaba afuera junto a la amada de los jóvenes que reprimían escasamente las ganas de degollar a la escoria que tenia al lado la omôji.

Pero como no podían destruir el local o al sujeto, por lo menos con testigos en frente, decidieron seguir al hombre de sus tormentos futuros o hasta que él lograra el objetivo que se proponía cosa que Tao y Usui no iban a consentir. De ninguna manera.

La joven veía extrañada a su acompañante, parecía que le había pasado algo bueno porque no dejaba de sonreír. El jefe de los soldados caminaba lentamente con su acompañante por las calles para ver qué lugar sería el mejor para atormentar a los que sobraban en esa _cita_. Tal vez lo que le había prometido a Yho no era tan malo después de todo, se podría divertir acosta de dos de la pandilla de "ilusos" mientras disfrutaba una tarde con la señorita a su lado.

Tao y Usui estaban indignados y mas que iracundos como para destruir medio país. Si el sujeto quería guerra la tendría porque…

-El enemigo de mi enemigo…-comenzó a decir con sombra en sus ojos Horo y caminaba lentamente con su acompañante.

-Es mi amigo…-completo el chino con igual sombra en los ojos. De repente los dos rechinaron sus dientes y de sus ojos salió un resplandor mientras que levantaba el puño al cielo.

-¡No lo permitiremos!- exclamaron ambos decididos a que el "ricitos de oro" no cumpliera su objetivo.

Y es que no permitirían que las intenciones del sujeto se hicieran realidad, así que muy rápidamente se escondieron tras un árbol al ver voltear a la joven y, discretamente, veían que entraban en otra tienda. Ya vería ese Marco quienes eran Ren Tao y Horokeido Usui…

**ZUSUKU…

* * *

**

**Sí, sí, mátenme xd demasiado Occ, a mi parecer, pero prometo que no salga en el otro drabble. Sean sinceros y díganme ¿Demasiado Occ? **_**Necesito saber.**_

**¡Muchas gracias por lo rr´s! han sido más de lo que esperaba en un brabble o.o enserio. Lamento que actualice así pero estoy cargadísima xd y subo un cap porque prometí recompensar a mi colega por haber hecho algo tan valioso para mí =^w^= ¡Arigatô!**

**Ok, ****es de vital importancia que lean mi **profile** para saber de mis movimientos. No se vayan a desanimar que yo nunca abandono. Nos leemos!**

Zusuku**: significa continuara...  
**

_¡Dejen Review!_

**Att. Minyooki-chan**


	3. Estúpido Enfermedad

**Otro drabble… visiten mi **PROFILE **para que se enteren y sepan que esta pasando. Gracias!!**

Genero**: romance-drama.**

Edad**: 14 a 16 años.**

Advertencias**: OCC leve.**

_**Negación: Shaman King **__**no**__** me pertenecen sino al Sensei Hiroyuki Takei. **_

**Fic: "****Funbari´s Drabbles"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**ESTÚPIDA ENFERMEDAD**

Casi nunca se enfermaba pero cuando lo hacia era de una forma muy fuerte. Si huera sabido lo que le sucedería a la mañana siguiente jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza ayudarla, pero tenía que ayudarle. Además ella no controla el clima.

"_-Pero es una adivinadora…-"._

Estúpida conciencia. Él sabía lo que era pero, no era de hombres culpar de sus errores a las mujeres cuando sabes que eres más fuerte que ellas. Arrugo el ceño mientras suspiraba. Para colmo, cuando llego con ella a la pensión Asakura le comunico que Yho y Ana no regresarían hasta pasado mañana, pasa su "suerte", tendría que esperar y de paso se sentía un inútil en aquella cama.

"_Estúpido resfriado…"_

Pensó irritado. Miro a la ventana con aire desinteresado. Unos minutos después se oyó un estruendo en la planta baja de la pensión como si hubieran forzado la puerta… un momento, ¡¿Forzaron la puerta?! No se lo pensó dos veces y salió del cuarto a toda prisa. Al llegar se consiguió con la peli rosa en el suelo y un montón de libros encima de ella, el librero había cedido y afortunadamente la puerta evito que le aplastara. Suspiro aliviado. Por un momento le paso por la mente que era un ladrón y con su estado no podría ser de mucha ayuda pero haría algo, aun así arrugo el ceño y se aproximo a ella, con una respiración alterada debido al esfuerzo que hizo al bajar, y al ver al piso vio lo que le había preparado la chica esparcido…

Arrimo algunos libros de la cabeza de la joven, se tambaleo por el mareo y tubo que apoyarse para poder mantener el equilibrio. Definitivamente tener fiebre era terrible…

Vio como la joven asomaba la cabeza de esa pila de libros y tenia espirales por ojos. Sonrió un poco. Esa chica era demasiado torpe aun así la amabilidad que desprendía le confundía, y más lo alteraba al saber que con frialdad no podía protegerse…

¿Protegerse? ¿De qué?

Frunció el ceño molesto por sus pensamientos, era ridículo que mostrara debilidad. La chica después de unos minutos recobro por completo el conocimiento y le miro detenidamente. Ella se sonrojo. Alzo una cejo confundido ¿Le había pegado el resfriado a la oumoji? Sin duda ella era… rara.

-¡Jo-joven Ren! ¿Q-qué hace parado de su cama?-cuestionó preocupada. Aquella preocupación lo confundía.

-Te caíste-dijo en forma de respuesta. No le explicaría que se preocupo de que le pasara algo… abrió los ojos un poco desconcertado por sus pensamientos ¿Preocupado él? ¿Ren Tao… preocupado por esa chiquilla? No. Eso debió ser otro tipo de sentimiento… aunque no supiera cual.

Tamamura se sonrojo más fuertemente debido a la vergüenza, se paro y decidió ayudar primero al joven a caminar de nuevo a su habitación. Estaban solos en aquella pensión, y se sentía nerviosa con él cerca. Subieron los escalones, Ren pesaba bastante para ella pero aun así puso todo su entusiasmo y esfuerzo en ayudarle. Si no lo hubiera visto ayer caminando justamente a la casa de los Asakura seguro que ella estaría sumamente enferma debido a la lluvia… sinceramente el encargo por teléfono que Ana demando era muy pesado.

Una vez llegado a la habitación lo recostó con cuidado. Él respiraba como si hubiera corrido una maratón y pareció que el esfuerzo de bajar animara a la fiebre a elevarse. Tao era considerado un hombre muy fuerte pero jamás lo había visto enfermarse y le había sorprendido lo vulnerable que se veía y también… lo terco que era para beber medicina. Sonrió con cariño, parecía un niño chiquito, Ren Tao se quejaba demasiado.

--V-voy a traer un cambio de agua, por favor no se vuelva a parar de la cama -le informo con cariño y preocupación. La fiebre subía muy rápido. Él cabeceo un poco dando a entender una afirmación. Tamao salió de la habitación mientras pelo violáceo miraba en dirección a la puerta.

No comprendía ese tipo de atenciones, después de todo él no era muy amable. Aunque le agradaba las atenciones de la chica.

"_- Demasiado para ser exactos, ¿Es qué te gusta estar cerca de ella?-"_

Miro el cielo meditativo, su conciencia otra vez. Claro que no era eso, se dijo. Solo… no estaba acostumbrado a que otra persona aparte de su hermana le cuidara. Las reacciones con ella todavía no podía definirlas.

Tocaron la puerta levemente, emitió un gruñido dando a entender que entrara. Al verla le paso una gota en sus cien. Tamamura venía con el recipiente de agua, la medicina, la comida y una sonrisa que le ponía un poco nervioso.

El chino respiraba costosamente y un sonrojo ajeno a la vergüenza o enojo estaba en sus mejillas dándole un toque encantador…

Alto. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba eso del joven Ren? Se sonrojo ella por pensar ese tipo de cosas. Seguro que si se enterara se armaría la gorda. Trato de reprimir la risa al ver que la veía extrañado. Se acerco a dejar todo con cuidado para no derramar nada, tenía muy encuenta que era muy distraída y torpe pero trataría de no serlo con él.

"_Um… ¿Por qué?"_

Pensó la joven pero luego de ver como tocia decidió no dar importancia a sus pensamientos y concentrase en su paciente. Se sentó en una silla cercana, toco su frente con la suya para ver cómo iba la fiebre. El sonrojo de él aumento… a lo mejor la fiebre quiera empeorar.

-Joven Ren está muy rojo-comento inocentemente mientras parecía que la fiebre no quería irse. El sonrojo del chico fue más fuerte desviando la mirada. Luego de comprobar la temperatura empezó a alimentarlo como si fuera un pequeño. Aquello desconcertó y avergonzó al Tao que le quito el plato y la cucharilla sin mucha delicadeza mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba a la ventana para que no viera la chica el ardor de sus mejillas. Esta vez no por los síntomas del resfriado. Ella quedo extrañada por su comportamiento pero no le dio importancia con tal de que comiera.

Después de él terminara de comer venia la medicina y rio un poco al ver la cara de asco que colocaba mientras trataba de evitar que aquella sustancia amarga pasara por su garganta. Ella sonrió divertida.

--Tiene que beberla, sino no se recuperara-habló con firmeza.

--No quiero-negó huraño. La chica suspiro.-- Si la bebieras vieras que sabe a los mil demonios… sabe demasiado amargo-le miró con ojos entrecerrados.-- Bébela-ordenó. A Tamao le paso una gota por la nuca.

"_Que terco y niño se pone a veces aunque se veía tan lindo…"_

Parpadeo un par de veces, ¿Seguro que ahora la resfriada no era ella? ¿Por qué ahora le pasaban esas cosas por la mente? Se ruborizo al ver que él le demandaba que hiciera lo que le ordenó hace poco… ni modo tal vez así sí la tomara.

--De acuerdo -acepto derrotada. Tomo el frasco entre sus mano y tomo la cucharilla extra que coloco por si acaso se le caía la otra, empezó a colocar el liquido de color verde con reflejos morados en el cubierto y tras un suspiro derrotada una vez más.-- Pero sí la tomo usted también la tomara después de mí-él asintió.

Una vez metida la medicina en su boca ella se puso azul al sentir el sabor. Tao sonrió victorioso al ver su reacción pero luego sonrió más pícaramente al venirle una idea a la mente. Ella aun no tragaba el líquido.

--¿Vez?-sonrió maliciosamente.-- Tomare la medicina como prometí-.

Tamao estaba a punto de llorar por el amargo sabor pero en vez de eso sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como Tao había juntado sus labios en un beso inesperado. Él la observaba con ojos entrecerrados y mordió el labio inferior de la joven para entrar a esa cavidad. Una vez abierto sus labios el profundizo el beso y empezó a succionar el liquido con maestría. Aquello exalto a Tamamura. El chino coloco una mano tras la nuca de la chica para acercarla más… una vez terminar la sustancia que ella portaba con su lengua lamio sus encías y jugó con la lengua de la escandalizada muchacha. Sin embargo…

Tuvo que cortar el beso debido a que no podía respirar por el contacto que tuvo con ella y el estúpido resfriado no le pudo dejar de hacer mas. La peli rosa estaba colorada, respira estrepitosamente mientras sus mejillas estaban como dos manzanas maduras, le miro confundida para luego poner sus dedos en sus labios para cubrirlos.

Él sonrió altanero aun al estar en las mismas condiciones que ella…

"_-Te ha gustado, ¿Verdad?-"_

"… _Claro que no, era nada mas para cumplir el trato que le hice…"_

--Ya la medicina no me parece tan amarga… es más me pareció dulce, ¿No lo crees así?-sonrió con arrogancia y malicia, no iba a perder la oportunidad de molestarla un poco, haciendo sonrojar a la joven mucho más y salir de la habitación lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Rio con diversión y presunción… esto sí que era divertido. Se recostó en su cama para tratar de dormir. Por lo menos la fiebre había bajado.

En ningún momento pareció que la sonrisa satisfactoria dejara sus labios, su mirada estaba ahora en el cielo que está en ocaso. Lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos al ver el cansancio pasar factura por su cuerpo.

"_No debí haberla besado con lo tímida que es, ¿Y ahora qué hago?"_

"_-Seguir `bebiendo medicina´-"_

"_Perfecto, sarcasmo en mi subconsciente. Escucha yo solo tome esa acción para cumplir mi trato nada mas."_

"_-Aja… como tú digas. Deberías probar que es lo que tienes en realidad ¡Y no me digas que nada! Eres yo y yo tú. Recuerda que te supo dulce… ¿Y bien?-"_

"_Tal vez… solo probar ¡Pero nada mas! No pienso rebajarme creer en tonterías…"_

"_-Eso dices ahora pero ya veremos qué dices después Ren-chan, ¿Qué harás primero para probar? -"_

--Ya hasta mi subconsciente me tiene apodos ridículos-arrugo el ceño adormilado.-- Aun así veré por qué el sabor de esa chica es dulce-sonrió de forma retadora a su propuesta. Se había retado él mismo a buscar una respuesta y no pararía hasta ver cuál era, aunque estaba confundido tendría que ver por qué hizo semejante idiotez. Ya casi estaba dormido y un último pensamiento dio un paso más fuerte a su decisión. Después de todo…

"_No era tan malo la _estúpido enfermedad_"_

_&$%&%$--**Owarii**---&%$&%$_

**Hello! ^^ Como verán este fic es de puros Drabbles nwn sobre mi pareja favorita *¬* Espero y les guste. Tratare de actualizar cuando pueda u.u así que no se preocupen que yo no dejo fics a la deriva òwó… bien, espero rrs y también que **ire yamchii **actualice ¬///¬ ¡Es que me encanta como escribe la chica! **

**Bien, nos leemos en el siguiente drabble ^^ **

**Ojo, soy una persona ocupada pero tratare de actualizar, ok? **

**Owarii: significa fin.**

**Mata ne!!**

**Att. Minyooki-chan**


	4. Inicio y Fin I

Género: **Romance-Drama-Tragedía.**

Parejas:** RenxTamao.**

Edad: **Ren 22 años, Tamao 19 años.**

Abvertencia: **Universo alterno (UA), m****uerte de un personaje, y es posible que un poco de Occ. **

**_Negación: Shaman King no me pertenece sino a Hiroyuki Takei. Solo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias sin fines de lucro._**

**Fic: "Funbari no Drabbles"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

******INICIO Y FIN I:**

**ÚLTIMA SONRISA**

Un día como el de hoy, perdió la razón de su existencia, la fuerza para seguir, la necesidad de ir más allá, el coraje de enfrentar a todo,… la urgencia de sobrevivir. Y es que no era fácil, ya que, cada parte de su corazón quedo hecho polvo y en segundos el viento se lo llevo muy lejos hacia el cielo. Pero, irónicamente, también nació lo que le daría nuevas fuerzas, coraje, esperanza… otra razón para vivir y un mota de corazón.

Miro a aquella criatura que dormía mientras balbuceaba. Sonrió con afecto y tristeza. Él no sabía nada sobre bebes… ¿qué haría con su hijo? Estaba solo pero acompañado por ese ser fruto de ella y su persona. Afuera, como ese día en el nacimiento de su hijo, llovía con intensidad pero sin relámpagos y truenos. Además había luz y en esa pensión…

Se sentía culpable ya que no pudo protegerla ni mantenerla a su lado como le había prometido. Suspiro con resignación, debía mantenerse firme y fuerte. Recordó cuando la vio escribiendo unos minutos antes de que pasara toda esa desgracia…

"_Abrió la puerta con lentitud y dentro de aquella habitación pudo ver que la oscuridad casi cubría todo, mas sin embargo vio que unas velas luchaban contra las penumbras. Y ahí se encontraba su esposa… con apenas unos diecinueve años de edad y embaraza por él. Todo producto de la pasión, la lujuria y el amor que tuvieron en la pensión hace algunos meses… el casamiento fue prematuro y rápido para evitar rumores y dificultades en la dinastía y por supuesto por los medios también. Después de todo los Tao eran una familia millonaria y conocida por gran parte del mundo y China… no podían permitirse un futuro heredero sin antes haber estado casado el actual. Por eso, para descansar, principalmente la joven, decidieron quedarse unos días más en la pensión de los Asakura antes de partir de nuevo a China…_

_Hace horas que se había ido la luz en la ciudad. Camino a paso relajado hasta ella y escucho como cantaba una tonada suave de su dulce voz. Cuando estuvo más cerca vio con curiosidad que escribía algo pero no llego a leer que era hasta que ella voltio con lentitud a verle, sofriendo con ternura y felicidad. Sus cabello rosas se movieron acompasadamente y sus ojos rosa oscuros lo miraban con tanto amor que le parecía casi irreal._

–_Ren... _– _susurró con delicadeza mientras se paraba para rodearlo con sus brazos y besarlo dulcemente –T-te amo…_

_Tao sonrió con tranquilidad, la rodeo con sus brazos y luego apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer que amaba… pero cuando vio el piso mojado le pareció extraño pues no había visto ninguna gotera pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos más se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba._

_Tao Tamao había roto fuente._

_Asustado se separo de ella lentamente y se asusto aun mas al no ver fuerza en su agarre. Con el corazón martillándole en el pecho y sintiendo que la voz le abandonaba corrió con ella en brazos. Las demás personas en la pensión no se encontraban por eso tuvo que resolver todo por sí solo y llevar su mente lo mas fríamente posible. Pero, maldición, no era fácil. La mujer que amaba estaba inconsciente y con un bebe viniendo en camino ya…"_

Recordó, con gran amargura y tristeza, que debido a la oscuridad las autopistas estaban colapsadas llevando con ello que tardara una media hora en llegar a la clínica pero esa no era la peor parte, no… había más. Pues cuando vio al interior de este estaba infestado de gente herida por un múltiple accidente en la vía principal de Tokio, haciendo asi que se desesperase y que el tiempo fuera grande para ser atendidos. Sin embargo, la calma no era algo con lo que contaba en esos momentos y con amenazas logro que atendieran a su mujer.

Estuvo horas en la sala de espera y cuando al fin la luz roja fue apagada una enfermera salió dispara de ahí para llevarle dentro. Le habían dicho antes de proceder a operación que Tamao estaba grave. Cuando entro y la vio ahí pálida pero despierta se le fue el alma. Pero, lo que mato su ser ese día fueron las palabras de ella… aun las recordaba.

"–_Tamao…– su voz salió trémula. No estaba listo para lo que fuera que sea._

_Ella le sonrió en una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza. En sus brazos estaba el fruto de su amor. Tan pequeño, tan débil, tan… él en esos momentos: indefenso. La mirada de la joven estaba entrecerrada y pequeñas lagrimas descendieron de sus ojos. Sabía lo que le esperaba. _

–_C-cui-cuida d-de J-Jen– para ella era difícil expresarse –S-será e-e-en h-honor a J-Jun… y a t-ti– ahora respiraba costosamente. Y los médicos al entrar el Tao salieron a excepción de uno. Le aproximo al bebe._

_Ren estaba desgarrándose el alma con solo verla. Al tomar a su hijo y rozar las manos de la madre de la criatura sentía hacerse polvo. Miro al futuro heredero y luego a esa muchacha valiente. Porque lo era, aunque nunca lo admitió y reconoció, lo era. Apretó la mandíbula para no mostrarse vulnerable. _

–_A-adios, R-R-Ren, t-te a-a…amo. – Y así con una _última sonrisa_ Tao Tamao se despidió de su joven esposo e hijo._

_El fuerte y poderoso Tao Ren cayó de rodillas soltando una lágrima traicionera, que recorrió su mejilla, mientras el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía con ella. _

_Minutos después llegaron todos. Algunos estaban histéricos, otros lloraban sin parar, unos ausentes. Pero él estaba trastornado he ido… hasta que un llanto cerca de su pecho le despertó. Era él, Jen Tao, avisando que había algo por quien vivir. _

_Porque ella se lo encomendó._

_Porque ella se lo confio._

_Porque era el resultado de su amor."_

–¿Leerás por fin lo que traía esa carta?

Le interrumpió una voz femenina que estaba en el marco de la puerta con mirada melancólica y triste. Sus cabellos verdes estaban recogidos delicadamente. Tao le dedico una mirada seria y vacía. Se acomodo mejor en aquel sillón viejo que estaba junto a la cuna. Se encontraba en la gran mansión de la dinastía Tao.

–Está bien, Ren, no te presionare. Saldré unos momentos. Nos vemos más tarde…_– _la hermosa mujer suspiro con tristeza y resignación dejándolo solo. Ya en el auto no pudo evitar suspirar de nuevo mientras veía el cielo gris recordándole aquel nefasto día también.

–Y pensar que desde ahí ha sido su _última sonrisa_…_– _susurró con voz apagada.

**SUZUKU…**

* * *

******Dios, puse las cosas de forma dolorosa TxT pero es nuevo en mí crear cosas así. Sí, sé que se estan preguntando: ¿La autora aun vive?; Y la respuesta es: Sí. No pondre excusas. Pero si quieren una explicación pues he estado un poco atareada con un millón de cosas. Espero que les haya sacado aunque sea una lagrima. Recuerden que cada drabble no es igual al otro y que puede haber de todo. Por favor, fijense cuidadosamente en las edades y titulos del drabble. Gracias. **

**Los demás fics se actualizaran a su tiempo, por si se preguntaban. Bueno, me despido. ¡Dejen **Review**! Nos leemos, colegas, Mata ahsta!**

**Atte. Minyooki-chan**


	5. Aquello y Eso es

Género: **Romance-Drama.**

Parejas y Edad: **Ren 24 años. Tamao 16 años.**

Advertencia: **(UA) Universo alterno, POCO Occ.**

_**Negación: Shaman King no me pertenece sino a Hiroyuki Takei. Solo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias sin fines de lucro.**_

**Fic: "Funbari no Drabbles"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**AQUELLO Y ESO ES…**

No es que no les gustara…

Es que era una debilidad que no aprobaba por el mero hecho que podría dañarle el físico. Y con toda su magnificencia pudo comprender que aunque era muy fuerte y tenía una gran capacidad para mantenerse en autocontrol mucho más tiempo que cualquier persona normal. Todavía albergaba en su ser la debilidad por _aquello_ que era muy parecido a _eso_. Como todo hombre y mujer del gran y ancho mundo.

Si. Podía afirmarlo con gran ímpetu y firmeza. Pero es que no tenia de otra que aceptarlo, porque era _eso_ lo que le mantenía contento como idiota por más tiempo del que era prudente. En especial si tienes amigos que les encanta molestar y hacerte rabiar hasta querer matarlos.

Sin embargos ellos también caían ante _eso_ con mucha facilidad.

Y es que era un placer y un gran deleite para el paladar y tacto, más que nada porque el que era en estos momentos su musa se encontraba en clases. Algo totalmente ilegal su relación pero bueno, a él le encantaba romper con las leyes y lo común. Teniendo entre los veinte cuatro años y ella diesi seis.

Remontando al tema original, se encontraba pensando en una nueva forma de probar _aquello_ sin que se alteraran sus nervios y, claro, evitar que se espantara en el intento con quién lo iba a probar _aquello_. Se relamió los dientes con impaciencia y se éxito con la idea.

Un timbre le hace salir de sus pensamientos causando que un enojo se apoderara de él…

–Llegas tarde…–reclamó con un poco de molestia al abrir la puerta.

–Es que había mucho tráfico… mira lo que te traje– le serió cálidamente mientras le aproximaba _aquello_– Sé que te gustan mucho. Por favor. No te enojes conmigo…

–De acuerdo. –acepto un poco rendido, ya que era a la única persona que no podría molestarse porque era…

–Muchas gracias. –inclinó un poco su cabeza para no olvidar la costumbre que le habían inculcado desde pequeña. Aunque él se molesto un poco por eso. No tenía porque hacer eso con él.

–Levanta. Vamos, puedes empezar a preparar _aquello_ de una vez. Quiero… quiero mostrarte algo. –sonrió petulante y con arrogancia característica se fue a sentar en una silla cercana a la chimenea.

–Bien.

Cinco minutos después ya tenía todo listo. Bebieron un poco y al ver que un poco de _eso_ quedo en sus labios no tuvo más remedio que quitarlo de la mejor forma que conocía…

O por lo menos la que aplicaba cuando estaba con ella…

Y con paso sigiloso, cual gato, se aproximo a su presa e impacto sus labios con los femeninos con una urgencia necesitada. Tantas horas de pensar en cómo ocurrió _aquello_ por primera vez le había impacientado y creado una enorme frustración hasta su llegada.

–Ren…–suspiró aun contra sus labios.

El nombrado no perdió tiempo y con gran astucia logro que la joven se colocara en una posición más accesible. Se sintió dominado, de nuevo aquella debilidad aparecía desde que la conoció. Y todo comenzó con _eso._

–Creo que tendrás que traer más de eso la próxima vez…–dijo con voz ronca mientras le acariciaba el contorno de la cara con suavidad. Las mejillas de la joven se encendieron con premura, asintió aun presa de las emociones y la risa seductora del Tao no se hizo esperar. –Tamao…

Y no pudo hacer más que temblar en sus brazos… porque le amaba con locura y se sintió desfallecer cuando él aplicaba _aquello_ contra la piel desnuda de sus pechos…

–Me gusta _este…_ trae más de _este_ la próxima vez…– ronroneo aun entre sus pechos, lamiendo _eso,_ y aspiro con placer el olor de ella mezclado. La apretujo mas contra si haciéndola temblar, pues le era nuevo este tipo de cosas.

Ella era la única que conocía esa manera de actuar del Tao… y se alegraba muchísimo saber eso, pero no todo es color rosa… tenían edades muy lejanas, sin contar con sus familiares que estaban en contra de su relación. Lo bueno, es que contaban con sus amigos… aunque también había otras personas que trataban de interferir. Suspiró y decidió también envolverlo en un abrazo. Miró _aquello_ que les había unido raramente…

Aun en la mesa medio enfriándose estaba a lo que ambos llamaban _aquello y eso_ para solo darle significado cuando alguno de los dos decía su nombre verdadero…

Porque _aquello y eso es…_

Bueno, tal vez algún día lo diría pero mientras tanto aprovecharía el tiempo que estaba pasando con él. Claro, que el hombre también estaba pensando lo mismo.

Algún día conocerían su historia…

_&$%&%$--__**Owarii**__---&%$&%$_

**¡Ta dá! ^^ Otro drabble! Hola, tiempo sin colocar uno, verdad? Bueno, qué se le hace...**

**Como pueden ver puse "Owarii" con signos de interrogación pues no sé si **_**desean una cont**_**. de esto. Sí es así, por favor, comentarlo en el **review**, si no pues tambien envienmelo por el mismo medio xD. Um.... Me pregunto si alguno de ustedes atinara qué es **"Aquello y eso es..."**; ¿A qué les da curiosidad? x3**

**Por otra parte, queria comentarles que deben revisar mi profile. Voy a hacer un concurso de Drabbles; ¿Qué es eso? Puss... tendrán que entrar para saber qué es. Animence a entrar. Nadie se los va a comer ¬¬... **

**Bien, nos vemos en el prox. ****Drab. Matta ne!!**

**Atte. Minyooki-chan**

_¡Dejen Review!_


	6. Copos de nieve

Género:** Drama, humor.**

Parejas: **Tamaox??, Renx??, RenxTamao.**

Edad: **Tamao 18 años, Ren 21 años.**

Advertencia: **Occ, UA.**

_**Negación: Shaman King no me pertence sino a Hiroyuki Takei. Solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro aunque la historia aquí contada es MÍA.**_

**Fic: "Funbari no Drabbles"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**COPOS DE NIEVE**

La noche era sumamente fría, siendo ya navidad noche de las parejas, de enamorados.

Enamorados…

Suspiró pesada y tristemente, observo su aliento hecho vapor por la temperatura. Todos parecían estar junto con sus personas amadas tomando chocolate caliente, abrazados frente a una tele o chimenea, o lo que sea. Bajo la cabeza hasta sus piernas apretando sus dientes tratando de retener el dolor mientras con ambas manos tomaba fuertemente su pecho, donde estaba su corazón, y arrugo cuanto pudo del abrigo.

Recordar aquello no le daba hacia bien. Ella no era una persona rencorosa, nunca lo había sido. Pero rememorar lo que vio en el apartamento de _él_ le causaba tantos sentimientos desconocidos que no sabía que poseía. Se balanceo en el columpio con ayuda de sus pies de forma lenta. Tirito un poco. La vestimenta que tenía no era para estar tanto tiempo afuera.

Después de haber estado vagando por las calles mucho tiempo, viendo adornos navideños, luces, personas riendo, alegría aquí y allá, tuvo la tentación de echarse a llorar ahí mismo. Sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar a un parque poco luminoso y tumbarse en un columpio. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba pero como no tenía a nadie quien le esperará en casa no le dio importancia. Le era un milagro no haber derramado lágrimas. Aún así decidió ver su reloj.

–Las tres de la mañana…

–¿Qué hace aquí?

Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras del respingo que dio se cayó estrepitosamente de donde estaba sentada. Cuando por fin pudo recuperarse del susto, miró al hombre que estaba enfrente de ella. Por lo que notaba era poseedor de cabellos violáceos que cubrían su vista, piel casi blanca y estaba vestido de negro con una bufanda dorada. Tardo unos cuantos minutos en percatarse de que era el amigo de _él_, sintiendo que el dolor regresaba de nuevo con destellos de ira.

–¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de hacer eso?!

–No acepto ordenes, _niña._

Vale, no era bueno hacer enfadar a ese chico. Por lo que le conto su _ex_pareja ese joven frente a ella era alguien de temer. ¿Por qué era que dijo eso…?

"_Porque es de la mafia china… ¡Ah!"_

–¿Qué h-hace aquí? – preguntó de forma temblorosa. Tal vez lo que dijo _él_ era mentira.

"_Igual que nuestra relación…"_

Pensó con amargura. Él, le observo indiferente, sin cambiar su semblante frio cambio la mirada para apreciar los alrededores. Si le conociera mejor diría que frunció levemente el ceño.

–Vámonos.

Aquello no era una sugerencia era una orden del muchacho, y eso molesto a la joven que estaba todavía en el piso. ¿Por qué tenía que irse? Si se quería ir él pues que se fuera pero ella no. No lo deseaba.

–No.

Sin embargo, para él fue como si le hubiera dicho "llévame" porque inmediatamente de decir con firmeza su negativa le sujeto por el brazo para ponerla de pie, seguidamente en su hombro. Al parecer la paciencia y delicadeza no eran virtudes de ese chico.

–¡B-bajame! ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¡¿A dónde me lleva?!

–Cállate. Molestas.

Indignada decidió seguir protestando hasta que vio que se internaban de nuevo a la ciudad. Donde todos eran asquerosamente felices, y ella hecha una furia juntado con un tremendo dolor en el corazón. Ah, y también un sujeto muy, pero _muy,_ molesto. Entraron en lo que parecía un restaurante muy lujoso. Se sintió avergonzada de que muchas miradas se posaran en ella y su acompañante –le había cargado todo el camino hasta la entrada del local–, y cuando esté le coloco en el piso solo pudo enviarle una mirada de enojo.

–¿Nueva pareja Sr. Tao? – cuestionó con un deje de curiosidad el encargado general recibiendo una mirada helada del mencionado. –E-entiendo, la misma mesa…

–No. Deme otra con las mismas especificaciones.

–Como diga, señor.

Al desaparecer aquel viejo hombre apareció inmediatamente un mesero que les indico la mesa. Una vez llegado Tao pidió el licor más fuerte mientras que la joven solo agua. Compungida por la cantidad de miradas poco disimuladas vio que él tenía ojos dorados.

–¿Qué hacías sola tan tarde en ese parque?

–No es de su incumbencia.

–Supongo que _él_ sí que le encantaría saber.

–_Él_ya no es nadie para mí…

Guardaron silencio. Cinco minutos después llego de nuevo el mesero para obtener la orden. Tao pidió comida china y ella comida japonesa. Como no especificaron cuales, los cocineros estaban aterrorizados viendo que les podían preparar. Si fueran otras personas estuvieran en la calle ya. Pero no era nada más y nada menos que Tao Ren quien exigió sus alimentos en ese restaurante de cinco estrellas. Se decía entre los compañeros del alto mundo de la cocina refinada que, si Tao no le gustaba lo que comía al día siguiente el restaurant estaba cerrado.

–¿Come con alguien más aquí con frecuencia? –interrogó con un poco de timidez para interrumpir el silencio incomodo en el que se habían sumergido.

–Como bien dijo Srta. Tamao: No es de su incumbencia– dictaminó con suma frialdad mientras le dirigía una mirada severa.

Les trajeron sus órdenes, comieron y Ren llevo a Tamao a su casa. Ella se había rehusado pero Tao no era el tipo de hombre que siguiera mandatos de los demás. Fastidiada y resignada se dejo llevar con docilidad.

La amargura y el mal genio después de lo que vivió le estaban haciendo comportar de manera que nunca lo había hecho, pensó con tristeza la joven en aquel elegante coche. El violáceo manejaba de forma rápida y precisa por el camino. Cuando llegaron, rápidamente el chico dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante. Al ver que tenia la mano extendida a ella accedió a tomarla; una vez salido el cielo empezó a llenar sus ropas, y a ellos mismos, de copos de nieve. Ambos miraron al cielo.

–Espero que tenga una feliz navidad, señor Tao. –le deseo con un poco entusiasmo y ternura por la escena. Él bajo la vista para observarla con detenimiento; el deseo de ella parecía sincero.

–Igualmente, señorita Tamamura. –dijo con simpleza mostrándose un poco relajado. Sentía calma al estar cerca de ella. Y suponía que era por padecer ambos el mismo sufrimiento en estas navidades; aunque Tamao no lo sabía. Miró su reloj de pulsera para ver que era las seis de la mañana pero eso no impedía que hubiera un frio de los mil demonios.

–¿Quiere ir adentro? Si quiere le puedo dar un café o chocolate caliente. – ofreció con una ligera sonrisa. Era lo menos que podía hacer al pasar con él, obligada por su puesto, la navidad. También pensó que, sin que se diera cuenta, le ayudo a mitigar el sufrimiento.

–Con leche caliente será suficiente.

Ambos entraron a lo que era una pensión. Ella vivía y trabajaba ahí tiempo parcial para poder pagar parte de sus cuentas mientras probaba encontrar algo en el mundo del espectáculo. Él se detuvo unos instantes para leer el nombre del lugar. No hacía falta saber que era una de los tantos negocios que tenían aquella familia… los Asakura.

Se sintió intrigado pues desconocía lo que pasaría y a quien encontraría ahí dentro. Sin embargo, la decisión ya estaba tomada. Sea lo que sea que pasara él no iba a echarse para atrás. Tomo nota del momento en que hacia un nuevo lazo con esa joven; como lo hacía con los demás… a lo mejor de conocidos o de amistad. Se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia. Después de todo no hubiera pasado nada de aquello si no hubiera sido por los _copos de nieve._

**¡Isshô!**

* * *

**Tenemos aquí otro drabble x3 pero este es navideño o… intento xD. Como ven no tiene mucho romance porque hay rupturas en el corazón pero por lo menos da el inicio de algo. Me pregunto qué les pareció. ¿Cómo estuvo? Y sean sinceros por favor.**

**Sé que voy al paso de la tortuga :S pero es inevitable. No escribo tan rápido todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, una lástima, pero lo intento. Gracias por leer. ¡Feliz navidad!**

**Espero que lean el nuevo fic que subí ;P aunque no es obligatorio u.u se llama: **Los asistentes de Cupido**. Es sin duda algo que no imaginan x3 ¡Nos leemos! Ya ne!**

**¡Gracias por los reviews!**

**Atte. Minyooki-chan **

_¡Dejen Reviews!_


	7. Caída de una plegaria

Género:** Drama, romance, fantasía, medieval.**

Parejas: **RenxJeanne, RenxTamao, JunxLee Brus Long.**

Edad: **Tamao ?? años, Ren 19 años.**

Advertencia: **Occ, UA, muerte de personajes.**

_**Negación: Shaman King no me pertenece sino a Hiroyuki Takei. Solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro aunque la historia aquí contada es MÍA.**_

**Fic: "Funbari no Drabbles"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**CAÍDA DE UNA PLEGARIA**

Había caminado un buen tramo desde las montañas hasta el rio. Quería estar solo. En tiempos anteriores este pensamiento era uno más del montón y no le daba importancia a los demás. Toda mi vida estaba siendo trazada por la monotonía y rara vez albergada algún deseo suficientemente positivo. No hay nada más oscuro que yo. Mi alma está envuelta de frialdad, crueldad y un dolor seco casi sangrante.

¿Me considerarían la persona más pesimista del mundo? Sí es así, no me interesa lo que piensen. En tiempo pasado conocí la felicidad. Había vuelto a ver a mi hermana. Una persona cálida con gracia, inteligencia y humor únicos. La conocí justamente en mi adolescencia. ¿Por qué en la adolescencia? Se preguntaran algunos, dada las circunstancias, en mi país las tradiciones son algo importante. Por lo que mis padres se deshicieron de ella apenas nací.

Y la volví a ver, de casualidad, por supuesto, en uno de mis viajes para reconocer el valor de la tierra. Pase con ella, aproximadamente, tres meses. Me conto todo lo que había hecho – desde el momento de abandono familiar hasta cuando se caso y perdió a su marido; tenía un hijo llamado Pao Yu Long de un año de edad… ¡Por todos los demonios! ¡Era tío! –, y me trato y expreso tanto cariño que me fue difícil digerir tanta información. Ahí pude sentir lo que era amor, fraternal pero era algún tipo de amor. Mi felicidad sin embargo fue breve. Pasado un año la mataron y no fue nada más y nada menos que nuestros propios padres. Por una estúpida ley que crearon los antiguos ancianos. Yo no podía demostrar aquel tipo de _debilidad_ por alguien. Me llegaron las noticias en el momento del anuncio de mi compromiso con Jeanne – una joven hermosa pero con un fanatismo a la religión bastante molesto e irritante. Yo, obviamente, no creo en nada. –, esporádicamente rechacé ambas cosas. Tanto el compromiso como la muerte de mi hermana.

Luego, como para terminar con mis pensamientos positivos, me enviaron unos días después de la noticia que mi sobrino aun estaba con vida en alguna parte. No me lo pensé dos veces y fui a buscarlo. Raras eran las veces en que actuaba antes de pensar. Y en estos momentos lo he conseguido, después de pasar por las filas enemigas – de alguna forma termino allí mi sobrino… lo habrán vendido los muy malditos de los mercenarios. – cuando logre rescatarlo vi que aun se encontraba en una pieza pero de salud no corría la misma suerte. Tal vez debería matarlo ahora, yo mismo, para evitarle el sufrimiento, que era, inminente.

Seguro que pensaron que es cruel. Una sonrisa cínica adorno mis labios unos momentos y el frio de mis ojos se reflejaba ya en aquellas aguas oscuras del rio. Estaba empezando a nevar. No era de importancia las mujeres en lo que respecta a mi familia, pensé distraídamente al recordar lo que le hicieron a mi hermana. No, no lo eran. Siendo una dinastía mi lugar como varón era más elevado que cualquier tesoro. Pronto seria el próximo líder de ejércitos, de tierras y de la vida de cada mísero ser vivo que viviera en ellas. Y odiaba en el alma todo lo referente a mi _querida_ familia. Pao estaba empezando a temblar con más fuerza y no sabía qué hacer…

Maldije todo mi linaje, todo lo referente a los Tao. ¿Qué podía hacer yo para salvar a esta criatura? Sin duda, no sabía nada de niños. No sabía nada de nada. Estaba vacío, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento acogedor, y eso, me irrito y enfureció. Descubriendo al fin que he sido una maldita marioneta en manos de aquellos que comparten mi sangre.

Me arrodille en la orilla del rio, el viento era fuerte, las hojas de los arboles silbaba en conjunto a las ráfagas heladas. El crepúsculo se estaba acabando y preso de la desesperación abrace al pequeño. Daría lo que fuera para cambiar su destino, para cambiar el pasado, para cambiarlo todo.

Y por primera vez en mi vida solté una lagrima, que perezosamente recorrió mi mejilla y aterrizo en la de mi sobrino. Dios, tenía los ojos de Jun pero al parecer el cabello de su padre. El dolor de mi cuerpo y alma empezaron a ser enormes. Tenía que hacer algo lo que sea pues si Pao moría yo no deseaba regresar a esa fortaleza que alguna vez llame casa.

El caballo relincho con impaciencia… se hizo más noche, trayendo consigo el frio… estaba nevando con más fuerza pero no me moví de mi lugar. Suspire y decidí hacer algo, lo que fuera para mejorar las condiciones de supervivencia. Haría todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para que mi sobrino viviera, y yo lo cuidaría. Se lo prometí a mi hermana en aquella visita espontanea que le hice una vez.

–Por favor, señor, dame una señal… algo necesito desesperadamente de tu ayuda. Envíame lo que sea… creeré con fuerza en ti, pero por favor ayúdame, ayuda a mi sobrino…

Roge al todo poderoso… deje mi orgullo y le roge. En tiempos lejanos me hubiera reído por estas palabras. Pero estaba desesperado y, aunque detestaba admitirlo, derrotado por las circunstancias.

Me dirijo al caballo y coloque al pequeño, momentáneamente, claro está, en una de las bolsas donde metía lo que necesitaba, y saque la bolsa de cuero donde metía el agua para dirigirme al rio. Me incline y deje que entrara toda el agua posible. Estaba helada pero aguante. Cuando me alce escuche una especie de grito. Mis sentido se pusieron alertas y saque mi espada para mirar luego en todas las direcciones pero la visibilidad era difícil con aquella ventisca. Sin embargo, el grito se escucha cada vez más cerca. Incrédulamente parpadeé unas cuantas veces para darme cuenta que provenía del cielo.

No podía ser, me dije. Eso era inverosímil. Pero al sentir ya el grito _sobre_ mí me di cuenta que _sí_ podía ser. El peso de aquello que me golpeo no era tanto pero la envestida que me dio si fue suficiente para derrumbarme. Definitivamente eso me dolió… y también todas las piedritas que se enterraban en mi espalda.

–Auch…– se quejó una voz delicada. Probablemente de aquello que me golpeo pues seguía un poco aturdido.

–Muévete. – ordene con voz seca. Sí, la amabilidad no es lo mío.

–¡L-lo siento! – se disculpó con tartamudeo. Al parecer era una mujer.

Se removió un poco encima de mi cuerpo, y eso se estaba sintiendo agradable… me choque al pensar en eso, ¿Cómo era posible aquello? A lo mejor el frio me estaba empezando a afectar. Pero poco fue la atención que le dedique a mi pensamiento pues me concentre en que ya no me caía nieve… algo lo estaba bloqueando. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que era me quede atónito.

–No puede ser…– susurre con estupefacción. No podía ser cierto… ¿Me estaría volviendo loco? ¡Uy! Perfecto, otra cosa más en mi lista de fatalidades en mi vida.

–Perdona por atropellarte pero no se me da bien volar con ventiscas…– se disculpo aquella joven con un poco de vergüenza. Se paró de mí totalmente para luego desplegar y guardar sus alas… –He venido a cumplir tus plegarias. –informó con suavidad.

Vi que se aproximaba al caballo, este se mantuvo relajado como si ya no tuviera frio y no le desagradaron los extraños. Era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. ¿Qué rayos era ella? Pero no me dio tiempo de meditar más pues saco a mi sobrino de la bolsa en donde lo metí. Alerta, me aproxime a ella y coloque mi espada justo en su espalda. Con gélida voz le hable lentamente.

–Aléjate de él.

–Ren, no le hare nada malo. – aclaró con ternura al girarse y verme de frente. Me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre. Pero decidí dejar impresionarme luego.

Ver a aquella criatura con el pequeño en manos me… conmovió. Un sentimiento extraño, nuevo en realidad. Se acerco con paso lento eludiendo mi arma y coloco una de sus manos a mi mejilla. Exactamente la que había tenido con anterioridad un recorrido de mi lagrima. Abrí los ojos con estupor al sentir la calidez y suspire entrecortadamente. El frio que sentía estaba desapareciendo con avives.

Sin saber cómo empezamos a partir. Vi desde mi altura la cara de Pao –llena de tranquilidad y regocija miento–. Le superaba en estatura por lo menos unos veinte centímetros. Ella tenía cabellos largos rosas y ojos color frambuesa. La túnica blanca hacia que su piel se notara levemente. Sus alas eran grandes y de un ligero color paja.

Llegamos a una cabaña. Y ella se dedico a explicarme ciertas cosas mientras atendía a mi sobrino con calor maternal. Vi mover sus labios con magnificencia y me dieron ganas de probarlos. Aquel tono rosa de color de sus cabellos lo poseían sus labios. Me altere por las reacciones poco conocidas en mi persona. Hasta que me concentre en que no me había dado un dato que era crucial.

–¿Cómo te llamas? – interrogue con un poco de desconfianza. Aun no sabía lo que era y sin embargo tampoco me cuestione hasta el momento como me relaciona con facilidad con ella. No era idiota, pero no podía confiar sí porque sí.

–Tamao… soy tu… soy un ángel. –explicó con las mejillas coloreándose dulcemente.

Le dedique una mirada seria hasta fría poniéndola nerviosa. Aquello era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, demasiado fantástico pero el dolor que sentía de su aterrizaje era real por lo que ella era la _caída de una plegaria_ que realice y se hiso realidad.

Indudablemente tenía que creer… aunque la credibilidad de esto se probaría mañana por la mañana. Ahora bien, si era posible todo esto no puedo ahora deducir con simpleza como se llevaría nuestro futuro, con qué cosas tendría que lidiar para salir adelante. Y sorprendentemente pensé eso incluyendo a aquel ángel.

A Tamao…

**OWARII**

**¿Qué les pareció? A mí me encanto *¬* no sé… me motive. Jajaja xDD y a lo mejor haga un fic de esto PERO aparte, por supuesto. Como ven esta todo narrado desde el punto de vista de Ren. Y mate a su hermana y todo T.T admito que eso no me gusto mucho. Aprecio a Jun, siempre me ha gustado con hace doblegar a su hermano solo con una sonrisa n.n me parece tan cute.**

**Atte. Minyooki**

_¡Dejen Review!_


	8. Encargo a Kamisama

**Género: **misterio, fantasía, drama.

**Edad: **23 a 27 años.

**Advertencias: **Occ leve**.**

_**Negación: Shaman King no me pertenece sino a Hiroyuki Takei. Solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro aunque la historia aquí contada es MÍA.**_

**Fic:"Fundari no Drabbles"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

**ENCARGO A KAMI-SAMA**

El sol era caliente, las cigarras no paraban de cantar, el bosque estaba parcialmente tranquilo y una brisa meció su vestido con suavidad. Era verano, y hacía mucho calor. Paseaba por aquellos lares tratando de calmar las emociones que se aglomeraban en su ser.

Su vestido, blanco floreado, le hacía bien debido al clima, y el sombrero que poseía le protegía de los rayos del sol, sus zapatillas se moldeaban al césped.

Salir fue lo primero que se le ocurrió nada más enterarse de la notica. Se suponía que debería estar feliz pero el asunto era que eso era lo que menos sentía. La habían comprometido con Lord Dietel. Cruzo los brazos tras la espalda y siguió caminando con lentitud. Comprometerse era ridículo en la época que vivía. El obstáculo residía en su propia familia, estricta y tradicional.

Suspiró con malestar. Bien, se dijo, aun podía luchar para salir de ese embrollo. Tal vez, si hablara con aquel joven pudieran solucionar el asunto. Y esperaba fervientemente que de verdad el joven le ayudara porque ya se encontraba enamorada de alguien en esos momentos. Aunque su familia no sabía nada de esto.

El viento, que antes levantaba con suavidad las hojas, logro soplar tan fuerte que le arrebato el sombrero y, aunque era extraño que sucediera tal viento, agito tanto su cabello como sus ropas. Su sombrero voló un gran trecho así que tuvo que ir en su busca. Este aterrizo justamente al frente de una estatua de buda, de esas donde los dioses descendían. Se sujeto el vestido de tal modo que pudiera colocarse de cuclillas y mientras recogía el sombrero observaba atentamente la estatua.

Supuso que pedirle algo no debería ser tan malo. Pedir ayuda a los dioses… eso no lo hacía desde que era muy pequeña y su madre la llevaba al templo de vez en cuando. Ahora sería algo egoísta pedir un deseo… pero si…

–Kami-sama… por favor… yo…–susurraba con suplica mientras cerraba los ojos y juntaba sus manos para concentrarse.

Mientras transmitía su petición la estatua de Buda empezó a brillar levemente. La joven no se daba cuenta de este hecho, y tampoco de que una sombra se mezclo con la luz dorada. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fueron unos penetrantes ojos dorados y fríos causando que los suyos propios se agrandaran.

El potador de ojos dorados acerco el hocico y dio un roce rápido a los labios de la joven con los suyos propios, como si le desagradara de cierta forma. La chica se sobresalto y retrocedió a gatas lo más rápido que pudo mientras respiraba costosamente y observaba a…

¿Un gato?

Si, un gato. Este le miraba de forma aburrida. La joven trago salida y tembló un poco… ¿De dónde había salido el gato?

–¡Tamao! – oyó que gritaban su nombre, sobresaltándola de nuevo. –¡¿Dónde estás?!

–¡E-estoy aquí! – gritó de vuelta mientras se levantaba.

–Uf… con que aquí estabas. – reprendió suavemente el joven con alivio. –No te encontrábamos por ningún lado… pensé que te ibas a ir a suicidar.

–¡C-claro que no! – negó energéticamente. –Joven Horo, ¿No le parece extraño ese gato? –preguntó apuntando a donde estaba el gato pero observando a Horo.

–Um…–Voltio a verlo–Ahí no hay nada.

–¡¿Qué?! – se dio la vuelta sobresaltada. ¡Pero si hacia un minuto estaba ahí. –Pero si…

–Baahh… olvídalo. No te preocupes por ese _estúpido_ gato. Vámonos que te busca tu abuela. – hiso gesto de circunstancia mientras recordaba a la abuela de su amiga. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. –Además, Tamiko se enfadara…–susurró con pesadez.

–¿Um? – preguntó Tamao confundida.

–No. Nada. –rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Tamao parpadeo curiosa. –¡Bueno! ¡Vamonos! – gritó energéticamente tomando la mono de Tamao y corrió arrastrándola. Prácticamente… Tamao volaba.

–¡Espereeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – se oyó a la lejanía replicar la peli rosa.

Saliendo detrás de la estatua de Buda un gato violáceo tenía una pequeña vena exaltada mirando el rastro de humo de los dos humanos. El hombre de cabellos azules le había llamado "_estúpido", _por lo que se vengaría mas tarde. Entrecerró los ojos para suspirar con pesadez y disgusto. Luego, enfoco la vista al cielo y después debajo de sus patas.

–Humana estúpida… cumpliré el deseo. – pronunció con arrogancia y desdén el gato. – Yo, Tao Ren, cumpliré el _encargo a Kami-sama…_

Y así el ¿gato?... se fue siguiendo al objetivo de su presencia en el mundo. La tonta humana llamada Tamamura Tamao…

**OWARII**

**La verdad es que sería GENIAL si me dejaran REVIEW ò.ó. Bueno, sé que voy **_**bastante**_** u.u lento pero como ven aquí estoy. ¿Qué les pareció el drabble? X3**

**Agradezco a: **GabeLogan, Tinavb y Haro Kzoids **por dejarme rr en el drabble 6 o 7. Muchas gracias. De verdad ^^.**

**Nos leemos! Dejen rr!!**


	9. Egoísmo

**Género: **romance, ?.

**Edad: **?.

**Advertencias: **Occ leve,UA**.**

_**Negación: Shaman King no me pertenece sino a Hiroyuki Takei. Solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro aunque la historia aquí contada es MÍA.**_

**Fic:"Fundari no Drabbles"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**EGOÍSMO**

Nadie tenía derecho a tener sus sonrisas, a tocarla, a reír con ella, a hablar con ella. Definitivamente nadie tenía derecho de rondar a su alrededor porque era de él. Solo de él y nadie más. No deseaba compartirla con nadie. Pero eso era algo que no podía evitar ya que aun no era nada de él, nada. Y eso le hacía sentir un gran malestar. Ningún ser sabia de sus pensamientos para con ella. Ni ella misma sabía. Sin embargo, esa joven le pertenecía y ningún hombre podría tener el derecho que su persona quería tener.

Era desconcertante, especialmente, si se ponía a analizar su situación. Poseer esos pensamientos tan egoístas no es que fuera raro… más bien, era la primera vez que tenía esa inquietud con una mujer.

Estaba encima de un árbol, en el parque, observando cada movimiento de esa chica. Al principio solo se trepaba para admirar el cielo, las nubes, el paisaje o cualquier cosa que le relajara.

Hasta que apareció esa joven.

Su anatomía no es que fuera sorprendente, era como cualquier chica, pero sus cabellos de color rosa le llamaron la atención; se veían resplandecientes al sol, suaves al tacto, de un olor a cerezo que le hipnotizaba – lo comprobó cuando paso un día cerca de esa chica –, no sabía su nombre, ni su edad, ni donde vivía, ni nada. Solo que leía extensas novelas de romanticismo cómico, o por lo menos hasta donde logro ver al verla suspirar y reír de vez en cuando. Algunas veces esa chica se reunía con la hermana menor de uno de sus amigos, Usui, y no sabía porque él no podía acercase a hablarle. Tampoco le preguntaría a ninguno de los hermanos Usui de ella… primero muerto que entregar su orgullo.

_Cobarde._

Se repetía algunas veces y él no quería ser eso: un vulgar cobarde. Se prometió que le hablaría y conquistaría, porque como había pensado y dicho a sí mismo no quería compartirla con nadie. Se comportaba como un verdadero egoísta, deseaba ser alguien justo con ella pero el egoísmo invadía su ser y le exigía que fuera de él.

Solamente de él.

Vio como se paraba, recogía sus cosas y en un acto que le sorprendió se acerco a él. Parecía estarse tambaleando, extraño. Ella alzo la mirada al joven y le pidió que bajara con voz un poco temblorosa pero suave casi como un canto para sus oídos.

Y tales pensamientos y acciones ejercidas por ella le desconcertaban y alteraban. ¡Él no era así! Su manera de ser es déspota, frívola, calculadora, seca y arrogante. Conocía sus desperfectos pero no sus bondades. Aun así su hermana afirmaba que poseía más ternura de lo que imaginara.

Tal vez…

No. Eso era ridículo.

Bajo de forma rápida dando un salto desde de su posición, asustando a la joven quien pensaba iba a caer. Espero a que se compusiera del susto y ella le miro con ojos dulces y tímidos. Tanto sus mejillas como las de ella empezaron a colorearse. La agitación del cuerpo femenino fue obviamente muy divertida de ver.

Ah… se rehusaba de cierta forma mirarle directamente a los ojos, pudo notar con fascinación que eran rojizos… no más bien como de color frambuesa o vino tintó. Su vestido color blanco la hacía ver más angelical y tierna….

Joder, estaba hasta la mierda de esos malditos pensamientos de marica, se dijo con enojo contenido. Eso si le intranquilizaba bastante…

"_Necesitare un psicólogo."_ Alzo una ceja al ver que la chica la miraba con extrañeza, pero inmediatamente en cuanto le prestó atención un hermoso sonrojo invadió sus mejillas haciendo de ese rostro irresistible. Lanzo un gruñido y frunció el entrecejo, y pareció que la coloco más nerviosa.

–H-hola…– saludo con timidez bajando levemente la cabeza mientras aumentaba su sonrojo.

–Hola. –respondió cortante.

–Y-yo…–junto sus manos como si se protegiera a la vez que cerraba los ojos con mucha fuerza. –¡M-me gusta! ¡Sal conmigo por favor! –casi grito mientras hacia una inclinación.

Mierda, se imaginaba cualquier cosa menos esa confesión. Estaba tan sorprendido que estaba boquiabierto, su cuerpo no parecía responder… a excepción tal vez de sus mejillas que seguro como el infierno estaban en llamas… si no supiera que eso técnicamente es imposible se preocuparía de hallar un bombero con mangueras contra incendio. ¿Y si el tipo tenia tendencia de súper héroe y se le ocurría darle un baño y dejarlo como…? Agito la cabeza. Bien, esos pensamientos eran bastante irrelevantes.

–Ni siquiera se tu nombre.

¡Ah! ¡Maldición! ¿Le acababa de decir eso? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Era cierto que no sabían sus nombres pero se veían de cierta forma con frecuencia.

La joven pareció agitarse por su respuesta y aspiro repetidas aire antes de mirarlo con determinación. Esto ocasionando que le mirara levemente sorprendido; la verdad, odiaba mostrarse tal y como era y mostrar tantos gestos.

–Tamao…

–¿Qué?

–Mi nombre es Tamao y…–respiro profundamente antes de enfrentarle– quiero que salga conmigo.

Cristo, ¿ella le estaba enfrentado… le estaba exigiendo? Eso de alguna forma le encanto y exito. Muy lentamente empezó a sonreír con arrogancia al darse cuenta de algo. Tamao le observo y para fascinación de los ojos del muchacho el cuerpo entero de la joven se estremeció.

Interesante.

–Ren. –se presentó. – Saldré contigo pero…–tomo su mentón con posesividad. Mirándola fijamente.– No me gusta compartir.

–¿Hum? – Le observo con extrañeza parpadeando y después sonrojarse al máximo. Para luego, con movimientos suaves asentir moviendo sus cabellos rosas con gracia. Aun así seguía mirándolo con determinación.

Y la verdad es que Ren se dio cuenta que él no era el único egoísta…

* * *

**Tanto tiempo, hola.**

**Um... se habran dado cuenta que al entrar en mi profile hay un Polls... o algo asi. Escojan el drabble de su gusto.**

**Gracias por los rrs. ^^**

**Espero sus opiniones con respecto a este... No me quedo exactamente como queria pero tenia que publicar algo.**

**Gracias de nuevo! YA NE!**


	10. Porque eres humano o tal vez demonio

**Género: **romance, ?.

**Edad: **?.

**Advertencias: **Occ leve,UA**.**

_**Negación: Shaman King no me pertenece sino a Hiroyuki Takei. Solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro aunque la historia aquí contada es MÍA.**_

**Fic:"Fundari no Drabbles"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**Porque eres humano o... tal vez demonio**

La lluvia era tan fuerte que no se podía ver nada. Los arboles eran terroríficos cada vez que algún rayo iluminaba los cielos furiosos, como si el mismo bosque espeso de las montañas se rieran de ella. Asustada, miraba con el corazón palpitante cada silueta cercana con la agonía presente en cada pesado paso que daba.

Él tenía que estar cerca.

Lo sentía con cada respiración trabajosa. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer un camino por sus mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de la tormenta. Oh, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

Era demasiado obvio. Esas expresiones raras cuando estaban con los demás o con ella misma. Pero estaba bien, se encargaría que todo estuviera bien. Caminando en esa tormenta fría el viento sacudía sus cabellos con violencia. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Si tan solo...

Una rama cayó estrepitosamente justo en frente suyo.

Atrás de esta... estaba él.

Grito su nombre pues casi no se oía nada. Arriba, en el árbol, sus cabellos mojados cubrían sus ojos, sus ropas estaban mojadas y maltrechas. Aun así, lo más le llamaba la atención era su boca...

Sus colmillos expuestos libres.

Él no era un vampiro ni era un lobo. Podría ser un demonio... o tal vez no.

De repente el alzo la cabeza hacia los cielos turbulentos y mientras lo hacia su cabello violáceo crecía desmesuradamente casi llegando hasta el piso degradándose completamente en un blanco alilado. Sus uñas se convirtieron en garras, tomando un color rojo sangre. Y como si esto fuera un señal la lluvia empezó a menguar con velocidad pasmosa pero esto podría ser solo secundario porque cuando ella fue a tomar otra respiración el frio tomo forma en su pecho y sus pulmones.

El silencio era pesado como una roca.

Las gotas del cabello de él parecían pequeños diamantes expuestos por la repentina luz penetrante de la luna. Muy lentamente él se volvió a ella y cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en ella la respiración de la mujer quedo atascada en su garganta y un escalofrió paso como un rayo en su cuerpo. Los ojos de él, unos vividos ojos dorados - ojos de demonio- fríos, se centraron en ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz de él, masculina y oscura, penetro sus sentidos como un cuchillo muy capaz, capturándola... como siempre, desde el día en el que le conoció.

-Y-yo, quería verte de nuevo.

Él cerró momentáneamente sus ojos, como si al oírla le fuera algo muy doloroso y placentero. Sin haberse dado cuenta los cabellos de el empezaron a elevarse un poco, también se dio cuenta que le había salido una cola - blanca y hermosa - grande y noto con diferencia que la punta de sus orejas se transformaban en puntiagudas... aun cuando ya tenía unas más grandes en forma de perro...

-Por favor... no te vayas.

Ella le rogo con voz entrecortada. Él observo que ella tenía las ropas sucias, mojadas y rasgadas como también muchas heridas en su cuerpo. Otras cosas que observo era que tenía un ojo morado, estaba con el cabello revuelto y parecía que llevaba bastante llorando. Quería aliviarla pero...

Él sintió mucho dolor y frio dentro de ella... lo cual era extraño que él se sintiera igual...

También recordó porque se estaba hiendo. Y se pregunto por qué ella estaba allí, buscándolo... cuando era bastante claro que ella quería a otro sujeto... recordó la enorme sonrisa que colocaba ella cada vez que estaba en presencia de _ese_y la diferencia que había cuando estaba con él. Sintió su determinación crecer con firmeza.

-Estarás bien con _él_...

-¡Yo no quiero estar con _él_!

Y aquello le tomo desprevenido. Mientras la luna muy lentamente tomaba su camino al punto central del cielo. Pero no era cualquier luna... era la luna azul. Aquella que solo se presentaba por segunda vez en un mes determinado cada tres años.

-No entiendo... yo no soy humano...

-¡Pero tampoco eres un demonio!

La sonrisa triste que le envió él a ella fuera muy dura de aceptar para ella. Y en su desesperación ella se dio cuenta que el poseía ya cinco colas blancas como la nieve. Sin aviso él se lanzo del árbol en el que estaba sentado para caminar lentamente hacia ella pero sin llegar. Ella estaba apoyada en el árbol más cercano a su disposición, inclinada, teniendo su mano izquierda pegada a su pecho y su mano cerrada en un puño.

Él empezó a resplandecer con una luz blanca y violácea.

Ella corrió a él con torpeza cayendo y siendo inmediatamente salvada y abrazada con fuerza.

Ella sintió su corazón palpitar con renovada esperanza...

... él sintió su corazón palpitar con dolorosa esperanza...

-Si no soy humano... ¿Por qué...?

-¡Porque eres humano! - Exclamó con fuerza cerrando momentáneamente los ojos para luego abrirlos y acomodándose en sus brazos subió su mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos dorados y distinguió a la bestia/demonio que era, - o tal vez un demonio.

Mientras el resplandor de él los cubría a ambos las heridas de ella se curaron y tres colas más aparecieron de él. Se miraron fijamente y él hiso algo que nunca había hecho con nadie verdaderamente...

Él... sonrió con tanto amor a ella que las mejillas de ella se encendieron inmediatamente y con ojos cálidos la observo, cautivándola... aunque rápidamente volvió a sus aspectos fríos que le caracterizan.

-Volveré dentro de tres años...

Expreso con voz tan suave él que ella formo suaves lagrimas y sonrió con ternura. Y por fin la última cola se formo. Rápidamente el cuerpo de él resplandeció y revelo la forma originaria de su bestia/demonio.

-Eres un hermoso demonio zorro- dijo con voz estrangulada por las lágrimas.

El zorro era enorme, tan blanco como la nieve, con nueve colas, garras rojas como la sangre y ojos dorados e hipnotizan tés. Estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras observándola y esperando su reacción... pero ella solo tenía algo importante que decir.

-Te amo, Ren.

Así el zorro se acerco a ella con lentitud y le lamio la mejilla...

Para Ren conocer su origen no fue fácil pero tampoco alejarse de ella y aunque la espera eran tres largos años... él regresaría. Pero antes de irse el muy suavemente rasguño la delicada piel del cuello de ella. Marcándola como suya... Y hasta que no regresara nadie podría acercarse a ella. Ella le paso la mano por la amplia cabeza del animal y suavemente le beso la punta de la nariz.

Ella era suya.

Él era suyo.

Dando un paso atrás volvió a resplandecer y viendo que la luna azul estaba en su punto partió hacia ella. Dejando a su paso muchas esferas de luz como luciérnagas o estrellas.

"_Nos vernos pronto, Tamao_"

Y así la promesa de Tamao la hija adoptiva de un templo y de Ren un mitad demonio zorro se efectuó esa noche de luna azul. Aunque los problemas del pasado y futuro para ellos contra su amor a penas acababan de empezar.

* * *

**He estado desaparecida mucho tiempo. He tenido muchos problemas y ahora que he librado algo estaré empezando a actualizar.**

**Pido perdón a aquellas personas que esperaron tanto tiempo por mí y también les doy las gracias.**

**Este drabble es para aquellos que aun me siguen a pesar de todo.**

**Espero sus reviews! Un caluroso abrazo.  
**

**atte. Minyooki  
**

4


	11. Oboeteru? Mukashi mukashi

**Género: **romance, ?.

**Edad: **Muchos.

**Advertencias: **Occ leve,UA (por lo menos algo alejado)**.**

_**Negación: Shaman King no me pertenece sino a Hiroyuki Takei. Solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro aunque la historia aquí contada es MÍA.**_

**Fic:"Fundari no Drabbles"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**Oboeteru? Mukashi mukashi**

Desde la terraza de la gran mansión Tao, Ren suspiro con gran cansancio y, sin embargo, sus labios mostraron una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Con que aquí es donde has estado.

_-¡Bienvenido Joven Yoh! ¡Felicida…! – Tamao se interrumpió, pasmada, al entrar en contacto con una penetrante y fría mirada dorada._

_-Gracias Tamao… Este es Ren Tao- Yoh sonrió despreocupado- Quede empatado con él en nuestra pelea._

_Tamao aparto la mirada rápidamente sonrojada hasta la raíz mientras el extraño joven de ropas chinas le miraba alzando una ceja ante el inusual comportamiento del que estaba acostumbrado con mujeres…_

Lentamente Ren volteo hacia la dulce y tierna voz de su esposa. La anciana mujer se sentó en el puesto más cercano a su querido esposo.

-¿Men y Mao?

-Combatiendo con Hana. – Su esposa sonrió mientras cerraba sus cansados ojos para luego abrirlos y mirar a Ren –Pero rápidamente se cansaran y vendrán a verte…

Ren, con paso seguro, camino para acercarse a la anciana mujer y sentarse a su lado. Con gestos elegantes le tomo la arrugada mano.

_Se escucho el toque de la puerta y una dulce voz anunciando su llegada._

_-Ren, Jean. He venido tan rápidamente como me he enterado. –Tamao entro en el cuarto donde se encontraba antes de parto Jean. -¿Qué ha sido?_

_-Un niño._

_El orgullo en la voz del Tao era evidente. Tamao sonrió con felicidad, aquel joven frio que siempre había conocido estaba rebosante de paz sosteniendo al pequeño heredero de su dinastía._

_-Se supone que no debería estar aquí- aviso con un poco de pesar Tamamura. –He dejado a Hana con sus abuelos para verlos a ustedes, estaré solo hasta mañana. Lo siento. Felicidades, Jean._

_-Muchas Gracias Tamao.- La doncella de Hierro sonrió con regocijo. Agotada, pero dispuesta a compartir este momento con una de sus pocas amigas. – Aun no le he puesto nombre…_

_-Men._

_Exclamaron Tamao y Ren al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron rápidamente un poco desconcertados de haber pensado lo mismo. Jean, feliz y algo extrañada de ambos, sonrió mas y decidió colocarle el nombre que había escogido su esposo y su amiga._

Vieron juntos el atardecer. Una puerta fue abierta.

-Honorable Abuelo Ren y Abuela Tamao.- Saludo respetuosamente una pequeña con su hermano pequeño sujeta a su mano. Seria, a pesar de su tierna edad. –He traído regalos.

-Lun y Shen ¡Cuánto han crecido!

_-¡Ya deja de lamentarte! ¡Deja de estar tan deprimido! ¡Te estás consumiendo en la oscuridad de tu alma Ren! ¡Jean no querría que estés de esta forma!_

_-¡Ella murió! ¡Qué demonios vas a saber lo que es un amor perdido!_

_Tamao y Ren se miraron fijamente. Ren entregado a la ira, al dolor y a la tristeza. Tamao a la frustración, al dolor y a la firmeza. El aura de ambos chocaba sin compasión. Tamao uso su poderoso ataque final contra Ren y este respondió con un poco de dificultad._

_-¡Yo sé lo que significa, estúpido!- grito hecha una furia Tamao lanzándose de nuevo al ataque. -¡Si llego a desarmarte Tao Ren te casaras conmigo!_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_Exclamo sorprendido en medio de un salto Ren mientras Tamao usaba la ventaja que el Tao le proporciono sin querer. Desarmándolo._

_-Has perdido. Tendrás que casarte conmigo.- Tamao se acerco a Ren con paso firme. –Si no lo haces les contare a todos que Tao Ren no cumple su palabra y que le gane _muy_ fácilmente en una pelea._

_-¿Pero cómo te atreves…? –cuestiono molesto el Tao._

_-¿Qué pasa Tao? ¿No puedes mantener una promesa?_

_-Yo no he hecho…_

_-Ya lo comunique al periódico de China y Japón. – Interrumpió Tamao rápidamente. – Si no quieres gustosa cancelare todo en una rueda de prensa esta tarde diciendo que Tao Ren no quiere perder su corazón de nuevo… eso te dejaría como débil. – comento distraídamente._

_-¡No te atreverías! – grito furioso._

_-Sí, lo haría._

Toda la familia Tao estaba en el comedor tomando sus alimentos. Algunos discutiendo relajadamente otros no. Algunos otros que no pertenecían a la dinastía como Hana, Yohane y otros eran más escandalosos discutían con Men.

-Ne, anata – llamo suavemente Tamao observando a su gran familia. – Oboeteru? Mukashi mukashi… cuando nos enamoramos.

-Sí. – afirmo con algo de nostalgia Ren. – Lo recuerdo…

_-Es solo un loco fan… no es mi amante. – la seria voz de Tamao no parecía entrar en la dura cabeza de su marido._

_-¡Se estaban besando!- exclamo furioso el Tao sujetando fuertemente los brazos de su esposa. – Tú eres mía. Aunque nuestro matrimonio fue un arreglo, o más bien una trampa tuya, entre los dos._

_-No soy una cosa. – Declaro Tamao con frialdad.- Y el idiota me tomo desprevenida._

_-Tú nunca estas desprevenida. – Le miro con cruda determinación y dominación.-Te prohíbo que sigas cantando._

_-No me puedes prohibir nada… a lo mejor deberías tener un divorcio. – pronunciar aquellas palabras fue doloroso para Tamao. Pero ningún hombre iba a quitarle cosas que la hacían ser ella… nunca más._

_-Sigues enamorada de ese sujeto. – los ojos del Tao se oscurecieron de forma escalofriante. Apretando la mandíbula miro obstinadamente a Tamao. – No permitiré que te escabullas._

_-¡Serás estúpido! ¡Yo estoy enamorada de ti!- En su furia Tamao expulso las palabras que no quería decirle hasta que fuera correspondida aun así decidió no echarse atrás.- Lo he estado desde que trate de sacarte de tu sufrimiento… ¡Eres un obstinado de cabeza dura!_

_Tao sonrió de forma maquiavélica y bajo su cabeza lo suficiente como para que pudiera tocar los labios de Tamao, lo suficiente como para que se miraran firmemente a los ojos._

_-Pues entonces… con más razón nunca te dejare libre._

_Tamao abrió enormemente los ojos al entender el significado de aquellas palabras del Tao y él selló su promesa con un beso duro. Tao la miraba con un fuerte deseo y a algo más… y Tamao con sorpresa y cierta debilidad._

_Separando sus labios lentamente ambos sentían la respiración del otro. Espesa y dificultosa._

_-¿Es mal momento para decirte que vas a ser padre de nuevo?_

_Tamao sonrió con satisfacción al haber tomado por sorpresa de nuevo a Ren. Era placentero ver de nuevo la vida renacer en sus hermosos ojos dorados._

_Ren sonrió con felicidad de nuevo, en su vida._

-Te amo Ren.

-Te amo Tamao… - susurro el anciano a su esposa mientras compartían de nuevo esas miradas que al parecer fueron desde que se conocieron…

* * *

**Que les puedo decir. Esta Tamao es tanto la tímida como la fuerte que aparece en el manga. Por lo que sí... aparece Jean ¬¬... No, no me gusta Jean la doncella de hierro.**

**Yohane, Men y Hana estan en el manga de Shaman King Flowers... el resto es inventado. Iba a incluir al segundo Ryu pero no viene al caso.**

**Como pueden ver este drabble es como un mini viaje de las vidas -acontecimientos que considere importante resaltar- de Tamao y Ren. Como se conocieron, el primer hijo de Ren, la proposición impulsiva/obligada de Tamao para casarse con Ren, la primera vez que se entendieron mutuamente -incluyendo el anuncio de un nuevo hijo, Mao, en mi drabble- y la historia contada en su presente que serian ambos viejos compartiendo en familia...**

**Para los que les interesa:**

***Oboeteru? = Recuerdas?**

***Mukashi mukashi = Hace mucho mucho tiempo.**

***Ne, anata = Oye, querido.**

**Me pareció digno de colocar. La inspiración para este drabble vino de una música llamada **_Moonlight - Artista: Yiruma;_** y sencillamente así salio.**

**Las actualizaciones son impredecibles. Puede ser pasado mañana o dentro de 20 días Depende de la inspiración.**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**Estare esperando sus comentarios. Nos leemos.**


End file.
